


Снежная девочка

by Bukan



Series: Призрачная королева [47]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: Абсолютная АУ-шка к сериалу "Призрачная королева" по мотивам аниме «Сказочная девочка».Тут «Холодное сердце» – не мультфильм, а сказка, напечатанная в книге
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Призрачная королева [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444115
Kudos: 1





	Снежная девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



> В подарок Пантере (Эстет).  
> С Новым 2020 годом!

– Опять с книжкой для самых маленьких? Замуж скоро, а ты всё…

Янка привычно вжала голову в плечи. Хоть бы не ударили. Хотя даже это не отберёт у неё её единственную отраду. Только в книге сказок Янка и живёт, точнее, в одной сказке. Про прекрасную девочку, такую одинокую за своей стеной из снега и льда. Конечно, у девочки есть любящая сестричка, и всё равно… Одна-единственная такая, ни на кого не похожая, никем не понятая до конца и почти никем не принятая…

Янка ощущала прямо-таки родство душ с принцессой Эльзой. Пусть та и всего лишь сказочная героиня, и точно знаешь, что всё у неё в итоге будет хорошо – всё равно жалеешь её до слёз, куда больше, чем саму себя. Хочешь туда, к ней, обнять и утешить…

До Нового года оставалась пара часов. Обычно в это время Янку заставляли гасить свет, плотно задёргивать шторы и забираться под одеяло. Какой там праздник, считала её приёмная семья. Тут на выживание-то не хватает, это им все должны за то, что они опекают никому не нужную девчонку…

Вот и пришли. Пока не орали – для начала они всегда пилили мерными голосами, как преступника перед казнью. Но сегодня Янка даже их не слышала. Голоса превратились в фон. Сама же она чувствовала, будто её так и затягивает в любимую книгу.

Но пока мир вокруг не менялся. Только звуковой фон. Мерзкие голоса резко смолкли и сменились испуганными вскриками.

Янка вздрогнула. Перед глазами что-то сверкнуло. Девочка моргнула – и разглядела, осознала, что её руки вдруг почему-то затянуты в белые перчатки до локтя, усеянные как будто сверкающими снежинками.

Янка встала, оглядела себя. Вокруг летал подол самого прекрасного в мире белоснежного платья. В оконном стекле отразилась растерянная мордашка… увенчанная короной, которая, казалось, была сделана из чистого льда.

– Кто ты такая, ведьмино отродье?

Янка не смогла ответить. Только дунула метелью в сторону этих чёрствых людей. Её-то ветер нёс в противоположную сторону, на ожившую сказочную страницу.

И по дворцовой лестнице Янке навстречу спешила Эльза. Сестрёнка, теперь обе знали это точно. Обняла, и вокруг обеих взметнулся снежный вихрь.

– Наконец-то ты к нам добралась, сестричка!

– Да, Снежная девочка наконец-то обрела свою силу, – отметила высокая женщина, обнимая маленькую Анну и без слов уговаривая её не ревновать. – Ты нашла книгу, с которой связана, Яна, обрела мир, из которого происходишь. Наполовину, к сожалению, твой отец оттуда. И он не смог тебя защитить. Прости за всё, теперь-то всё будет хорошо!

Янка пока не вникала. Просто обнимала сестрёнку.

– С Новым годом, милая! Жаль, что ты не успела к Рождеству…

– Мы можем отметить ещё раз, – снова вступила старшая в семье. – По другой традиции!

_Декабрь 2019_


End file.
